


A Show You'll Never Forget

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Longing, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: Ex-star Victor Nikiforov had to find a new dream after his unfortunate accident. But thanks to his true love, Yuuri and the two boys that they adopted, he now has his own circus and family. Now all he has to do is keep the investors happy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Show You'll Never Forget

The accident was a huge upset for Victor Nikiforov the star of Yakov Feltsman’s Circus and everyone else around him. With no way of being able to perform again without getting further damage to his body, Victor was force to retire and leave. But thankfully, he wasn’t alone, his lover and fellow circus performer, Yuuri Katsuki went with him.

Yuuri had watched Victor performed since his debut at 15 making Yuuri eleven at the time. Shortly after that he joined the circus and the two became partners on the Trapeze. Victor was also a master of the Russian bar and swing making him shine in the spotlight. Soon the two grew up and fell in love with each other.

Then the accident happened and the two went out to find a new dream together. One day when walking the streets, two young urchins; one brunette with golden eyes and a messy redhead with chocolate eyes both about the age of nine ran past them. They were impressed by the speed and jumps the boys displayed.

Victor pondered in thought, “Yuuri… what would you say if we take those boys and make our own circus with them?”

Yuuri beamed while taking Victor’s hand, “I think it’s a great idea!”

They quickly followed the boys to discover their situation. They lived in a rundown building with very little food to eat. When they approached them, the boys were of course scared of them and took cover.

Yuuri started gently, “Please don’t be frighten. We’re friends; we don’t want to hurt you.”

Victor introduced themselves, “My name is Victor Nikiforov and this is Yuuri Katsuki. We were circus performers up till recently, and because of that we were wondering if you would join us into making a new circus with us?”

The boys gave sideways glances to each other before deciding that these men were telling the truth and came out of their hiding spots with smiles.

“My name is Hinata Shoyou!”

“And I’m Sawamura Eijun!”

The men smiled back as Victor said, “Please to meet you.”

Not long after that the boys were adopted by them and a new life started with them becoming a family and opening the Nikiforov-Katsuki Circus.

Now six years later, the boys were teens and masters of the trapeze like their fathers were. Swinging to and fro in the air wearing matching unitards, catching each other making the crowds and their friends on the sidelines go wild. Once they both landed safely on the platform, they bowed.

Victor came in the center of the ring and declared, “The Flying Suns! Everyone, give them another round of applause!”

And they did as the duo waved with smiles on their faces.

The circus then came to a close and once the audience was gone, Yuuri clapped his hands, “Alright everyone, great work today!”

Yuri Plisetsky called out, “You don’t have to tell us that! We know we did good!”

Victor pointed, “Now Yurio, I know you don’t like being praised by Yuuri but you should accept it every once in awhile.” he smirked.

Yurio scoffed, “Whatever old man.” and headed for the dressing rooms.

Shoyou and Eijun bounced over to their dads and asked excitedly, “Were we really good?! Like really, really good?!”

The men chuckled and Victor touched their shoulders, “More than good, you were magnificent!” hugging them.

Yuuri quickly added, “But don’t let that go to your heads, you still need to keep steady and focus when you’re up there.”

“That’s right; you don’t want to end up like me where I got too overconfident for my own good.”

“We won’t!” they insisted.

Then Hinata frowned and muttered, “If only Bakayama had been here to see it…”

Sawamura huffed, “You know that jerk couldn’t pass up going on tour. Those scouts liked his tightroping skills so much he couldn’t resist.”

Yuuri sighed and patted Hinata’s shoulders, “I know it hasn’t been easy for you for Kageyama to leave the way he did, but it’s not forever and he will be back.”

“I just… I wish I could have gone with him…” he said with sad eyes.

“I know, _solnechnyy svet_ (sunshine) but you know how hard he’s trained for this ever since he was young. It would have been wrong to deny him this chance.”

“Yeah I know… but he still could have asked how I felt! He just took the offer without a second thought! I hope he never comes back! I never want to see his face again!” he ran to the dressing rooms with tears in his eyes.

The three sighed, wishing they could get rid of Shoyou’s pain.

Sugawara their other tightrope walker then walked up, “Uh-oh, another ‘why did he leave me’ moment?”

Yuuri sadly replied, “I’m afraid so. I know when Kageyama Tobio joined us last year, he and Shoyou didn’t get along at first but suddenly they became fast friends.”

Victor added, “We had hope, it would become something more but then last month the scouts came to him and well it just stopped whatever progress they had.”

“Hmm,” he slightly nodded then asked, “will there be practice tomorrow?”

“No, you’ve all earned a day of rest and Yuuri and I have that meeting with the investors tomorrow.”

Eijun suddenly jumped and shrieked, “Ahhh! Don’t tell me Miyuki Kazuya is going to show up!”

Yuuri gave an apologetic smile, “He might. He is after all the son of a wealthy patron of the arts and serves as a delegate on his behalf.”

Eijun muttered curses under his breath then proclaimed, “Well I’m not going to be here when he does!”

A hyena-like laugh came from behind him and Kuramochi, one of their acrobats wrapped his arm on the younger teen, “You just can’t let that prank go, can you?”

“No I can’t! He humiliated me in front of the investors making me think he was a new performer! I’ll never forgive him for that!”

Victor and Yuuri exchanged sad looks, they remembered that day and they recognized the signs Miyuki Kazuya was displaying toward their son. He was completely infatuated with him however Eijun couldn’t and still can’t see it due his naivety and Miyuki does go about the wrong way to express his feelings.

Eijun got out of Kuramochi’s grip, saying, “I’m going to change and go home.”

Victor sadly smiled, “Good idea, we’ll see you there.” watching him go.

Suga and Kuramochi thanked their bosses for their hard work and joined the other teen.

Yuuri sighed, “I feel bad that our sons have a hard time with their love lives…”

Victor fondly sighed and wrapped around his beloved, “If only things could be simpler like it was for us.”

“Simpler?! Ha! I couldn’t even talk to you when we first met!”

He rubbed his head against the other’s, “Oh, but you were the cutest thing acting all shy around me!”

“V-V-Victor! Don’t say that out loud! It’s embarrassing!”

His lover chuckled and kept nuzzling affectionately.

In a corner, Yurio witnessed the scene making him gag and quickly left the main tent to find his friend and tiger tamer, Otabek Altin in one of the adjoining tents as he was feeding three Siberian tigers that were in their cages.

“Beka.”

“Yura.”

They stared at each other for a bit before Yurio wrapped his hands around the older teen.

“You scared me today. I thought they were going to bite your head off this time…”

“And how is that any different when you do it?” he smirked.

“Gah! That’s not fair!”

“The answer is simple, Yura. You’re a lot like these cats, so it’s easy for me to handle them.”

Yurio coyly said, “Oh is that so? Well then the same can be said for you.” he kissed Otabek’s cheek.

This was one of the reasons he and Otabek joined Victor and Yuuri’s circus, it was a chance to pursue a relationship that was more than friendship. They didn’t have the freedom to do so when they were in Yakov’s circus but now they do. Before the accident, Victor was his mentor when it came to the Russian bar and swing, which came naturally to him. He was sure he could suppress his teacher and be the new star that is until he had to change objectives.

Yuri then spotted the evening paper next to his boyfriend and its headline, questioning, “Another ‘Phantom’ sighting, uh?”

“Apparently so.” the older boy grabbed the paper and mentioned, “It’s says the masked hero stopped an armed bank robbery earlier today.”

Yuri humphed, “Don’t know if that makes him really brave or really stupid.”

Otabek reads the last sentence, “’Once more the Phantom vanished in a puff of smoke like always with no clue to who he is or where his whereabouts are’.”

The blond scoffed, “No surprise there. There’s no way they’ll ever find out, he’s too good at hiding his tracks.”

Otabek hummed in agreement.

* * *

In the dressing rooms, Sugawara and Kuramochi had finished changing with Hinata right behind them.

The ginger went to his brother’s door and called out, “Ei, I’m heading on home now!”

He called back, “Okay, Sho! See you there!”

The short teen left, while inside, Eijun was busy changing into his own shirt and pants while avoiding the mirror.

He muttered to himself, “No way will I let that pervert see me like this.”

What his family and colleagues didn’t know was that Eijun had a nightly visitor every time they had a show.

The visits began a year ago when Eijun noticed a masked face in the mirror, causing him to freak out and shout out ‘a ghost’ and he would have kept panicking had the face not calmed him down and showed the mirror as a door and passageway to the catacombs beneath the city. Then Eijun shouted, ‘creep’, ‘pervert’, and ‘stalker’ at him.

But the masked teen paid no mind to the insults and instead chuckled.

After they talked some more it was then that Eijun realize the guy was the phantom hero everyone kept talking about. It made sense what with that white tuxedo, mask, and top hat he was wearing.

Now in present time, Eijun quickly got dressed then checked the mirror but there was no face.

He hummed, “Guess he couldn’t come today…”

But a smug voice said, “What are you talking about? I’ve been here the whole time!”

He turned back with a start seeing the mysterious teen came out from behind a curtain.

Eijun groaned, _So he did see me get dressed…_ his cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment.

The older boy chuckled and went to face the younger and caressed his face and hair.

“I saw your performance with your brother, you were amazing…” whispering that last part in his ear causing a shiver down Eijun’s spine.

Feeling flustered, he moved away, “Don’t do that!”

The Phantom laughed.

“You know, I really hate hiding you from my family. I should have told them a long time ago of the creep hiding in my mirror, but because you’re a big-shot hero, I thought I was doing you a favor! But if you keep these pervert acts up, I will report you even if I do get in trouble!”

He chuckled again, saying, “That’s fair.”

Eijun humphed, muttering, “So cocky…”

“Like you’re one to talk, I overheard the lecture your surrogate father gave you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt…”

“But why? That’s something I don’t understand, I just figured you were using my family’s circus as a means to get around in the catacombs.”

“Yes, that is a reason I come here. But…” he stepped forward putting his hand on the boy’s cheek once more, “it’s also so I can see you… ever wonder why it’s only your mirror I rigged so I can leave the catacombs?”

Eijun gapped.

The mysterious teen smirked, “Exactly, so it’s to see and talk to you…”

Eijun went bright red to this and quickly turned away not wanting the hero to see him like this. He sputtered, “W-why do you tease me like that? I don’t even know who you really are! How can you say stuff like that if you can’t even court me properly?!”

The strange teen let out a sad sigh, “All too true… I am alas in a position in which I cannot risk my identity being exposed and I have seen from time to time you can have quite a large mouth.”

Sawamura made angry sounds as the Phantom continued, “But more than that it is to keep you safe should anyone find me here. That way you can have the deniability of knowing who I am.”

Eijun gawked to that, stunned to silence.

The teen rubbed his thumb on Eijun’s cheek and smiled, “If things were different right now, I would court you as I should and ask for your fathers’ blessings.”

A blush raised on his cheeks.

“In fact, I wish I could so before that pampered rich boy, Miyuki Kazuya does.”

Eijun huffed and ranted, “Let him try! I will never let that sadistic tanuki court me! In fact the mere thought disgusts me! Why did you even bring him up like that?!”

“Because… I have caught sight of him looking at you before… I know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants… My darling, Eijun…” using his other hand to kiss the boy’s hand.

“S-stop that! You always do that when you come here! Only my lover can do that!”

“Am I not?” he winked.

“Not if we’re not courting and I don’t know your name!”

Another sigh, “Alright.” he stopped and stepped back.

Eijun frowned, “D-do you really think he would try?”

“Does that worry you?”

“I… I don’t know… between not knowing anything about you and he… he’s awful yes but he’s not a monster. That said I suppose I wouldn’t be against having a courtship with him but what reason would he do that? I’m not worth his time.”

The Phantom frowned in turn, “I wouldn’t say that…”

“Of course you would say that, at least you take time to visit to me. Miyuki Kazuya lives in a different world from me… he has riches and luxuries we don’t have, and it hurts to see that my dads have to impress him and the investors to fund the circus and keep their dream.”

“That they do…”

“So why should I do the same?”

“A good question. But what if he proposes courtship to your fathers in hopes you can merge into the lavish Miyuki family, that way you never have to worry about money for the circus ever again?”

Eijun gasped and hung his head, and a tear fell from his eye.

The Phantom saw this and exclaimed, “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you!” cupping his face but was surprised to hear…

“If… if it means that my fathers can keep their dream alive and have Shoyou live comfortably… I… I would be willing to exchange my happiness for theirs…”

The teen’s breath hitched, and uttered close to his ear, “So selfless…” then swiftly kissed his forehead before moving to the mirror, “I must go, good night, my fair Eijun…” and disappeared into the object.

Once the Phantom was sure he was safe down in the catacombs he removed his mask and hat and put on his rectangle spectacles while deeply exhaling, “Sawamura… you just never make it easy for me, don’t you?”


End file.
